


Even Macho Men Like Belly Rubs

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wincest or Brotherly Love: It's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Dean doesn't like belly rubs, really. It's just that Sam's hand happens to be the perfect size and warmth to soothe the ache...
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Even Macho Men Like Belly Rubs

Dean had been working in the garage all morning, giving Baby an overdue tune-up while Sam worked on cataloging all of the bunker’s weapons so they could actually find things when they needed them. 

Because Dean had been hidden away in the garage, Sam hadn’t seen him cradling his churning belly or grimacing whenever he burped up a bit of the leftover taco casserole. It wasn’t like Dean would hold back his spicy emissions if Sam  _ was _ there, but he might try to be a little less obvious about his stomach ache. 

_ Although a belly rub didn’t sound so bad right about now…  _

Rolling out from under the Impala, Dean rubbed over his gut, feeling the gas shift beneath his fingers. He gulped down some air to usher up a loud belch. His phone pinged on the workbench. Dean got up to see what his brother wanted. 

_ S - I think I need a break. You game for a nap?  _

_ D - Hells yeah! B right in _

Dean smiled. It would be easy to convince Sammy to give him a belly rub if they were spooning.

After putting away his tools and stripping out of his coveralls, Dean walked back inside in his sweats and tee-shirt. 

By the time he entered his room to find Sam already lying down with his eyes closed, Dean was desperate. 

_ “Sa-am…” _ he whined, flopping down on the bed beside his brother. 

Sam grunted before pulling Dean into his arms. “Hm?” 

Dean pouted his lips and tried to look pathetic. “My stomach hurts.”

“What’d you do?” Sam mumbled, half-asleep. 

“I don’t know. It must’ve been something I ate…” Dean wiggled around until Sam released him so he could turn around. 

With Dean’s back to his chest, Sam laid his arm over Dean’s side. His large hand splayed over the expanse of Dean’s gurgling abdomen. Dean’s belly rippled beneath his hand. 

“Gassy?” he asked. 

“Yeah…” Dean sighed when he felt Sam’s hand on his stomach. His brother’s talented fingers got right to work, massaging his distended flesh until he burped. “Ugh. Fuckin’ Mexican… “

“Right… because I’m sure it had nothing to do with the beer you drank or all of that candy you ate right before bed…” Sam’s sleepy voice accused. 

“Pfft! I drink that shit all the time and this never happens.” 

“No, _ never, _ ” Sam said, smiling. 

Today wasn’t the first time Dean had come to him with an upset stomach seeking comfort and it definitely wouldn’t be the last. Dean’s gluttonous nature made sure of that. 

Sam didn’t really mind though-- It was sweet that Dean trusted him enough to be vulnerable around him.  _ And  _ it did allow Sam the chance to paw his big brother’s irresistible body, so really… It was a win-win. 


End file.
